


One Way Or Another

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Cailan's absurd ideas, Loghain knocks him out and sends him to Denerim on the eve of the Battle of Ostagar. While he wins the battle, most of the Grey Wardens are still killed and he swears to Duncan that he will keep the four youngest members of the Order safe. One of which is Alistair, who is revealed to have been fostered by Loghain as a baby before the Teryn was forced to give him away.</p><p>Written for a kink-meme request for a Loghain who was DONE with everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started by meaning to write this in my normal snarky Loghain voice, but I spent a really bad holiday vacation with my family and ended up turning into this fluffy piece of nonsense. Whatever. Let's all go listen to "Cats in the Cradle" together and cry.

It went against every fibre of his being, but Loghain knew he had no other choice. 

Cailan lifted up the wine glass and toasted his. "To victory!"

Loghain pretended to sip before Cailan downed his. The young King immediately went pale and fell to the floor. Loghain knelt down and checked his heartbeat. Thankfully the potion had worked. He would have about twelve hours before the King woke, plenty of time to get him the Void away from Ostagar.

Loghain threw Cailan over his shoulders and snuck out through the back of his tent. A young squire stood nervously, trying to soothe the horse beside her. Loghain tied Cailan tightly to the horse and helped the girl get behind him.

"Get him to Denerim," Loghain ordered. "If you are stopped, you tell them what I've done. If he wakes and you fear getting caught, get off the horse and tie it up. He's a smart enough boy, he'll figure out how to get home."

"Yes, sir!" The squire said, kicking the horse's flank. 

Loghain stood, watching Cailan be snuck away into the night. It was the only way to save the foolish boy's life and to have any chance to win this battle. It might be treason, but if it was, it was worth it. 

***

Loghain always fought alongside his men. He would not send them into a battle that he himself was not willing to die in. Even as the field grew muddy, even as the rain poured down around them, and the darkspawn would not relent. 

When he heard the roar of the dragon, he ran to the Grey Wardens to get them into position. He was unsurprised to see Duncan, no longer a teenager but a grown man, leading his troops into battle.

"The Archdemon has been spotted to the east!" Loghain called out. "We have to move out, now!"

An ogre broke through a barricade and tore through their ranks. Loghain protected Duncan's back as they made their way to the monster. Loghain cut through its knees, allowing Duncan to slice open its throat.

"Keep moving!" Loghain ordered.

The battle still went on and the darkspawn were held back. The archdemon seemed to have retreated, but some of the Grey Wardens pursued it. Loghain heard a bloodcurdling scream and he fought his way to the sound, nearly crying out himself at the sight of the trap. A pit lay before him, littered with spears. A dozen Wardens lay dying as darkspawn picked off the rest. Loghain threw himself into the fray, killing as many of the bastards as he could.

A genlock bit into his shoulder and he screamed out, trying to fight through the pain. He grew weak and he tried to stay awake, only for this body to give out. He dragged himself to cover only for Duncan to help him to his feet. Duncan was bleeding heavily with a gaping wound in his side. They only made it a few more feet before collapsing into the snow.

"They're dead," Duncan whispered. 

"We have to keep moving, Warden."

"I don't have the strength. Loghain, there are others. There is a group of recruits just north of Ostagar. If any are left alive, you need to get them out safely. There must be a Warden alive in Ferelden or we are all doomed."

"Then let's save you," Loghain grunted, standing up shakily.

Duncan whispered hoarsely, "One of them is Maric's son. Please."

"We will find him," Loghain swore. 

Loghain picked Duncan and slung him over his uninjured shoulder. He ran towards the forest away from the battle. He heard fighting further on and he laid Duncan against a tree. 

Just ahead, he could see four Wardens, battling for their lives. He joined the fray, helping them defeat the last few enemies. When the danger was over, he held onto his shoulder, the wound aching.

"Come with me," he ordered.

The four trailed behind him as he picked up Duncan. 

A young elven woman argued, "The battle's the other way."

"We're retreating," Loghain said. "Keep moving out."

"We can't abandon everyone!" 

Loghain turned, seeing Alistair for the first time in so many years. The young man glared at him in accusation. 

"The rest of the Wardens are dead," Loghain growled. "We need to get you out of here right now. I'm not risking Ferelden so you can play hero."

Alistair helped him with Duncan as they kept going north towards Lothering. Over the next hour, Loghain's shoulder hurt more and more until he finally dropped to his knees.

"We're far enough now," Duncan murmured tiredly. "We'll rest here."

Alistair went to Duncan's side and the two spoke as Alistair looked over his injuries. The one elven woman assisted them. The dwarven woman started a fire. The other young man helped Loghain out of his shoulder guard. Loghain winced as his injured skin was exposed to the cold. 

The boy called out, "Duncan! He's got black lines coming out the wound."

Duncan whispered, "Alistair, give Loghain the pendant around my neck."

Alistair hesitated before doing so. Loghain came over and knelt beside Duncan. 

"Loghain," Duncan said in exhaustion, "you've contracted the Blight. If you do not become one of us, you'll die. Drink the vial. The Joining may kill you, but at least you have a chance."

"I'm not afraid of dying," Loghain said. "I'll take my chances."

"When I die, Alistair will be the most senior Warden in this country. He can't do this alone, Loghain. You have the experience he lacks. Do it for them."

Loghain broke open the pendant and drank it. Duncan said something, but Loghain couldn't hear, the blood pounding in his ears. The young Wardens ran over as he passed out.

***

Loghain woke in a warm bed, his shoulder surprisingly better. He sat up slowly and dressed in his discarded clothes. He walked out into the living space, seeing the four Wardens sitting by the fire. They looked up at him fearfully. 

"Where are we?" Loghain asked tiredly. 

A raven haired woman walked into the room, accompanied by-

Loghain groaned, "You? You're here?"

"This is my home," Flemeth said coolly. "You would be wise to remember that. If it were not for me and my daughter, you and your charges would be freezing to death in the storm right now."

"We need to go," Loghain said, grabbing his cloak. "Now. I'm not dealing with this. We're not making any promises to this Witch of the Wilds. Come on, kids, we're heading out."

"It's not as easy as that. You will need Morrigan's help."

Loghain turned to Morrigan. "How old are you, girl?"

"Just past 24."

"Oh thank the Maker. I was worried you were Maric's. She can come along; she's a grown woman. But we're heading out right now. We need to get to Denerim as soon as possible."

"We can go through Lothering to get supplies. I can keep the darkspawn off of you," Morrigan promised. "Then if you want me to go, I'll go."

Loghain groaned, "Fine. We're going now. Witch, I hope to never see you again."

He opened the door and gestured for the Wardens to follow out the door. He grumbled as he slammed it shut. 

"What happens now?" Alistair asked.

"We go to Denerim," Loghain said. "We'll know better then. I promised Duncan I would keep you safe. Where is the-"

Alistair's eyes were red from crying and Loghain didn't finish the thought.

"We may make Lothering by daybreak if we pick up the pace," Loghain said quietly. "We need to go now." 

***

Once they were clear of the Witch's shack, Loghain assessed the team he had been given. Alistair seemed a capable fighter and not much else. The elf girl was named Tabris, apparently the daughter of someone he had served with during the war. The young lady in question was not unskilled, but had a mouth on her that he hadn't seen since Eleanor Cousland. Which was ironic, considering said woman's youngest son was also a new Warden. He was...well, it was yet to be seen if he was of any talent. The last was a casteless dwarf named Brosca. She had said little so far and Loghain appreciated it, even if he didn't appreciate her angry glares.

Once in Lothering, Loghain went straight to the Chantry, seeing that there seemed to be little other authority in the village. He sent the recruits off to find supplies and news, half hoping they would get distracted and he wouldn't have to deal with them for awhile. 

In the Chantry, Loghain confirmed with the Revered Mother what had happened after he had abandoned the battle. Cailan was safe, thank the Maker, and back safely in Denerim. The battle appeared to be mostly won, but with heavy casualties. The darkspawn were still present in the area, but were not moving as quickly north as they were initially feared.

He originally thought to send Cailan a raven, but decided against it. He wasn't sure what his King currently thought about the General who had drugged him and had him kidnapped. It was probably best if he gave Cailan a few days to cool down.

Loghain left the Chantry and found Alistair in the courtyard, playing with a dog. The mabari chased after them both even after they started walking away. Alistair looked at Loghain hopefully and Loghain chuckled.

"Keep her," Loghain said. "A man needs a mabari. We can afford to feed one more mouth I think."

A little further on the path, Loghain saw Cousland and Brosca leaving a tavern with a red haired Sister between them.

"We found her in a fistfight! Can we keep her?" Brosca called out.

Loghain sighed, "Fine, she can come along."

A few minutes more, they came across Tabris picking a lock. She swung open a cage and helped a large Qunari man out. They both turned, surprised to see the party.

Tabris began, "He has no where to go, can he just-"

"FINE," Loghain said. "We'll take everyone. Why not? We'll just take bloody everyone. We'll just rent out a whole inn every bloody night."

***

By the time they made camp that night, they had also collected a pair of dwarven merchants. Loghain was unused to traveling with so many companions on foot. He felt like he was herding cats.

The din was almost protective and he appreciated it. It allowed him to sit back as he watched the others, getting to sense their personalities. He knew he could put it off longer, but he needed to talk to Alistair. Bringing Maric's other son into Denerim would raise up old questions about his fate. Loghain wanted the boy to be as prepared as possible.  
Alistair was off by himself near the highway. He was sitting on a rock, watching the stars. He had clearly been crying. He startled upon hearing Loghain approach.

"Did you need something?" Alistair asked, wiping his eyes. 

"I think we should speak plainly," Loghain said. "The sooner, the better."

"Okay," Alistair agreed. 

Loghain sat down beside him. "I imagine you know who your father is."

"It's not a big secret." 

Loghain continued, "When we arrive in Denerim, you may be recognized as Maric's son. I need you to be ready for that."

Alistair reassured, "You don't have to worry about it. I know that I'm not royalty, I know I'm not anyone important. Eamon always made that clear."

"Did he?" Loghain asked gruffly.

"He did his best," Alistair reassured. "Isolde made it difficult for him. It wasn't a bad life. I learned my way around a stable and the dogs were decent company. Kept me warm at night at least." 

Alistair apologized, "Sorry, I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of that. It's just...it's hard for me with Duncan...gone."

"You weren't raised as his son?"

Alistair shook his head. "No way. Isolde was too jealous, thinking already that I was his bastard. I slept in the barn. I think I ate dinner with them once a year at Wintersend, but that was with everyone in the castle. There were servants who looked after me for a few hours at a time before I was old enough to be left alone. It wasn't much longer after that before Eamon brought me to the Chantry."

"That son of a bitch," Loghain muttered.

"It's not his fault," Alistair said. "Eamon at least took me in when he didn't have to. He had his own family to take care of. The Wardens are my family now...were, I guess."

"Alistair," Loghain said. "You deserved better than that. You shouldn't have been a burden, you should have been a blessing. Your father would have wanted better for you than that. If he had known..."

"Then why didn't my father recognize me? You knew him. Eamon always said that you were his best friend. So why didn't he do something then?" Alistair asked angrily. 

Loghain hesitated before putting his arm around the young man. To his surprise, Alistair softened and accepted the embrace. 

"When you were brought to Denerim, you were barely a month old," Loghain said softly. "Maric was barely a father to Cailan at that point. The Grey Wardens-"

"The Wardens?" Alistair asked in confusion. "What do they have to do with this?"

Loghain sighed, "Maker, Eamon was a worse father than I thought. Alistair, your mother was a Grey Warden. She and your father had an affair for a short while when she was stationed in Ferelden. Fiona chose to serve the Order after you were born and she left you in Maric's care."

"Is she still alive?" Alistair asked, his voice faltering.

"I don't know," Loghain admitted. "It's possible when we contact Weisshaupt you will be able to find out."

"So why didn't my father...why did he abandon me?"

The sound of heartbreak in the young man's voice was clear. Loghain felt a pang of guilt as he continued the story.

"I told him not to acknowledge you," Loghain confessed. "I thought it would bring too many questions about your parentage and he would lose trust from the common people. Before Eamon fostered you, you stayed with me in Gwaren for three months."

Alistair looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I wanted to adopt you," Loghain explained. "I tried, but Maric insisted that he would be raised by family. We had been drifting for years, but that was still a harsh blow. Eamon came himself to take you away. My wife cried all night. I thought Eamon would try his best, but when I heard that you had been given to the Templars..."

Alistair frowned. "You visited me. I remember seeing a man with dark hair like you in the courtyard. You were angry and it scared me, so I ran back inside."

Loghain hung his head. "I was a coward, Alistair. My wife had died, my daughter was grown and soon to be married. I didn't know what I could offer you, so I left."

Alistair started crying again and Loghain rubbed his back.  
"I would have been proud to call you my son, Alistair," Loghain said. "I should have fought for you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I'm sorry. And I am sorry that you lost Duncan, I am. I swore to him that I would keep you safe. I cannot be him for you, but I will do my best to be there for you from now on."

Alistair tried to stop crying, but Loghain just held him like the son he could have been. When Alistair caught his breath, Loghain pulled away, holding him at arm's length.

Alistair finally said, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"There will be no more secrets between us," Loghain promised. "You have been kept in the dark far too much in your life already."

"Okay," Alistair promised. "No more secrets."

"Let us go get some rest," Loghain said. "I think the Sister has finally stopped singing."

***

A few days later they arrived at the gates of the city. Over time, Loghain and Alistair talked and he got to know the boy who was meant to be his son. He found him a bit foolish and naive, but he was endearing. The other young people grew on him as well. They were children thrown into war, but they were handling themselves fairly well. It was a pity the Wardens had convinced them to join their ranks, they would have served well in the King's army. 

Even the rather foul-mouthed pair of Tabris and Brosca who he had to admit he was becoming oddly fond of. 

When they were close, Loghain ordered the party to come to a stop. 

"Alistair, Tabris, and I will go forward to the Royal Palace," Loghain ordered. "The rest of you will go onto the compound. If it's locked, let the dwarf break into it."

"Why does she get to go?" Cousland complained. 

"Because she knows the city and can get both her and Alistair out safely if the King decides to arrest me. Also because I said so. Get going."

While the rest of the companions headed north, the three of them went south towards the royal district. Tabris looked uneasy as the city guards eyed them.

"This is probably the wrong time to say that I'm a wanted woman in Denerim," Tabris whispered quietly.

"What did you do?" Loghain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Killed the Arl's son for forcing himself on my cousin. Couple of minor lords too for doing the same thing over the years. First time I got caught though."

Loghain shrugged. "Then I don't care."

"Really?" Tabris asked in surprise. "I have a track record for killing nobility. You might be next if you piss me off, old man." 

Loghain replied, "I was a farmer's son when I fought against the Orleasians, girl. People have a right to fight against their oppressors."

Tabris tried to hide her smirk. "Then I guess we'll get along fine then." 

The three of them entered the courtyard easily. A guard recognized Loghain and immediately led them inside. Loghain walked ahead, making sure the two young Wardens remained nearby. They continued towards the throne room and Loghain saw Cailan's entourage coming towards them.

"Your highness," Loghain addressed, bowing.

Alistair knelt and tugged on Tabris' sleeve until she did the same, scowling.

"It appears we have a lot to talk about, Loghain," Cailan said, glancing at all three coolly. "I would prefer to speak in private." 

"I come to you now as a Grey Warden," Loghain said, flinching slightly at the phrase. "These are my brothers in arms."

Cailan startled slightly at seeing Alistair. "Loghain, let us talk as family in my study. Your...friends can wait comfortably in the library. They will come to no harm here."

"We better not," Tabris spat. 

Loghain nodded quickly to them. "Alright."

The pair was brought away by guards and Loghain followed Cailan through the halls until they reached his private office. He gestured Loghain to enter. 

He went inside, shocked to find both Howe and Eamon standing at the war table. He tried to keep his surprise to himself.

"Loghain," Cailan said, " You have served my family faithfully for years so I am unsure what to do with you now that you have returned to Denerim. I want to give you a chance to explain your actions at Ostagar since I cannot fathom why you could have so blatantly overstepped your bounds. For anyone else, what you have done is..."

"Treason," Eamon finished, "of the highest order. You injured and incapacitated your king and commandeered his armies to fight for you. Is this not what you have done?"

"It is," Loghain agreed. "I knew that Cailan's plan would only end in his death and in the destruction of our soldiers. We held back the darkspawn at a lower cost of lives. If this is what you define as treason, then I am a criminal. It is within your right to have me executed, your highness."

Cailan looked even younger than his years then, almost appearing like the child that Anora had pushed into muddy puddles. Loghain felt a pang of guilt, but pushed the feeling aside.

"I've heard it said that upon joining the Order a man is protected from persecution for his earlier crimes," Cailan said finally. "Is what you say true? Are you a Warden now?"

Loghain answered, "The Grey Wardens fought valiantly, but only a few young recruits survived the battle. I swore an oath to their dying commander that I would ensure their safety in order to prevent the Blight. In order to do so, I became one of them."

"Our humble Mac Tir, noble to the last," Howe sneered. 

"It is your duty to decide the best course of action, your highness. No one else. But know that I did what I did to protect my country and to protect you as a father should," Loghain said.

Cailan nodded. "Loghain MacTir is protected under Grey Warden law. The rank of Teryn will be taken from you and your land will be under crown control until a new Teryn is appointed. Warden Loghain, I imagine you will wish to return to your men. I look forward to working together side by side as I did Duncan before you."

"As do I, Cailan."

Loghain left the room, noticing Arl Howe following behind him.

"Ah, Rendon," Loghain said cheerfully, "just the man I wished to speak to. Would you walk with me back to the compound? I imagine we have much to offer each other with our new positions of power."

Rendon smirked and Loghain smacked him on the back as they exited through the courtyard. Loghain led them into a back alley, reassuring Rendon it was a short cut. Once they were alone, Loghain threw Rendon up against a wall and pressed his dagger to his throat.

"It might interest you to know that I have a young Adair Cousland in my care," Loghain snarled. "It was truly enlightening to find out how the boy came to join the Wardens. I know you have never protected your own people, but I protect mine. I've never care for your Rendon. I won't cry for you at your pyre."

"You wouldn't-"

Loghain cut deeply and Rendon slumped. Loghain threw the blade down at his feet and walked back to the compound alone.

***

Loghain had never been a big drinker, but he needed a glass tonight. The ravens from across the border had brought him both good and bad news about his new position as the head of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. Some of his suspicions were correct. The Orleasian Grey Wardens did have more power than most and while they were meant to be apolitical, many had ties to the nobility. But they were willing and able to provide soldiers to protect Ferelden under Loghain's control. His fears of an Orleasian coup by the Wardens seemed to be mostly misplaced.

The problem was that he was not entirely wrong.

Grey Warden spies had intercepted letters between Cailan and the Orleasian Empress Celene. Loghain read them over and over again, each time feeling sicker. His beloved son in law, Maric's boy, was planning to leave his supposedly barren wife in order to make an alliance with the country that had oppressed them not two generations before. Anora would be divorced, shamed, and left to spend the rest of her life in the Chantry. 

The Orleasian Commander Stroud had passed these to him as a sign of good faith that they were not the enemy. Loghain almost preferred that he hadn't told him.

He heard a knock at the door and he said gruffly, "Enter."

Cousland came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've heard that Rendon Howe was mugged and killed earlier today," Cousland said slowly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you?"

Loghain asked, "And if I did?"

Cousland said quietly, "I would thank you. I've gotten word from my brother Fergus. He's petitioned to reclaim Highever. Then I would ask you..."

"I have read Duncan's journal," Loghain said, "and I know how you came to be a Warden. It was not your choice and he took advantage of your situation. I understand if you want to go home, boy. I would too."

"When the Blight is over," Cousland reassured. "I'll stand by you until then. I owe you, Loghain. Thank you."

"I am sorry what happened to your family," Loghain said. "Your mother was a good woman and I heard that your father was well loved."

Cousland said, "I'll take my leave of you."

Cousland bowed his head and left the room. Loghain took a swig of his ale and not a moment later, he heard another knock at the door.

"Yes?" Loghain sighed.

Alistair entered the room with a stack of documents in his arms. "Is this a good time, Loghain?"

Loghain gestured for him to sit across from him. "Go on then."

Alistair did so, laying out the papers on table beside him. "I've been going over the old treaties in order to find more allies. We seem to have three major ones: Orzammar, the Dalish, and the Circle of Magi. Since there's five of us all together, I thought it might make sense to split up and get to everyone as quickly as possible. Since I used to be a Templar, I thought I should go to the Circle. Tabris is elven, so the Dalish might be less scared of her."

Loghan interrupted, "She is also crass, temperamental, and far too passionate for negotiations. If she's going, it would be best to send Cousland with her. The boy is soft, but she'll keep him safe."

"Great. And Brosca could go to Orzammar."

Loghain disagreed, "She was casteless there, they'll never take her seriously. It would be better if you went to Orzammar, being of a human royal line, and that she went to the Circle. As a dwarf she'll be seen as a neutral party. The two of you should travel together, I think. There are many Dalish clans, Tabris and Cousland could be in the forest for months, but both Orzammar and the Tower are west of here. You'll be safer together."

"Then we'll leave tomorrow," Alistair said. "I'll inform the others then. And the other three? Should they go with us?"

"Send the Witch with the Dalish party," Loghain strategized. "And the Qunari will go west with you to provide protection. The Bard too. I imagine Brosca will not part from her and I do not intend to fight her on the matter."

"And...the dog?"

Loghain laughed, "That poor mabari does not need to be crossing the Frostbacks. Let her go into the forests. It'll be better for her feet. You'll see your pup again soon, Alistair. She'll be safe with them."

"Yes, Loghain," Alistair said, bowing his head. "I'll amend the instructions."

Alistair rose but Loghain put his hand on his arm. "Wait a moment. There is something I wish to talk to you about."

Alistair sat down again. "Is everything okay?"

Loghain said, "There may be a time, and soon, that others might see you as a potential threat to the royal line. I know you do not want the crown and Maker knows, I don't blame you. But I want you to be careful who you trust for a time. Any one might be an assassin or a spy. I want you to keep in contact with me whenever you can. I will feel better knowing that you're safe."

"I'll be fine, old man," Alistair teased. 

Loghain gave him an affectionate shove. "Fine, fine. Go get some sleep then."

Once he was alone again, Loghain finished off his glass and poured himself another. He was unsurprised when the door opened and Tabris entered, sitting in the chair beside him. She poured herself a pint and the two drank in comfortable silence.

***

"Ah, Loghain, please, come on in."

Loghain walked into Eamon's new office, glancing around appreciatively. "You've done well for yourself, Guerrin. I go and commit light treason and suddenly you're the king's right hand man."

"My nephew needed my assistance," Eamon justified.

"It's funny then how you didn't think the same at Ostagar," Loghain said, sitting across from him at his desk. "Someone told me that you didn't send a single one of your soldiers to the battle. That seems rather odd, doesn't it?"

"We wouldn't have gotten there fast enough," Eamon explained. "We only heard word a few days before."

"See, I have an alternative theory to that," Loghain said, resting his elbows on the table. "Maybe you can confirm if I'm right."

"I don't know what you-"

"In my new position as a Grey Warden, I've been given access to a lot of very interesting information that I've been going over the past few day," Loghain said. "I was right to worry about the Wardens in Ferelden, but for the wrong reason. They're a rather selfish Order, really. The Blight has to be stopped at any cost and they will do whatever they need to do. So secrets and threats become great tools and the Wardens...well, Eamon, they did an excellent job on you."

Eamon glared at him as Loghain continued, "For instance, I know your son was recently found to be a mage after freezing his bathwater. I know about the apostate that you've hired to teach him how to hide his abilities. Now, this, for instance, is something I could take advantage of. But I am a father and would never do such a thing to a child. I would suspect that you would feel the same, but then I know about Alistair's childhood."

"I did what I could for the boy," Eamon reassured. "I kept him out of harm's way."

"You took in motherless baby and you left him to be raised by dogs and horses," Loghain spat. "Even if he had been a baseborn child, he was your responsibility. You took a little boy and abandoned him the moment he was inconvenient to you. He is your family and you treated him like filth. Maric's son, Eamon. Your King's son, your brother's son!"

"Are you done berating me, Loghain?" Eamon asked angrily. "You never finished your threat."

"Ah, of course," Loghain said, smirking. "Funnily enough, this has to do with Maric's other son. The Wardens have informed me of your interactions with the Orleasian court. Apparently, you have made an alliance with the Empress to help her share the throne of Ferelden. Ever so helpful, you've been finding legal precedence to have your own nephew abandon his wife for a political marriage that will stifle his power over his own country. While Cailan may agree with this tactic, the Landsmeet may view this as treason when they realize that you have sworn an oath to the Empress to serve her upon her coronation. Cailan might even disavow you when he learns of you reassuring her that he is unlikely to sire a child and that within a generation, Ferelden will once again be under Orleasian control."

Eamon went pale. "Loghain..."

"So here's what I want," Loghain concluded, leaning forward. "I want your troops to serve under the Wardens for the duration of the Blight. When the Archdemon is slain, your men will be given back to the Arling. But you will no longer serve as Arl. You will abdicate to your brother and retire in the countryside. You will no longer meddle in Cailan's affairs, other than to be a supporting and loving uncle. If you do not do these things, I will have a unit of Templars bring Connor into custody. Your dealings will be made public, which could lead anywhere from time in prison to exile or perhaps even more severe punishments. Do we understand each other, Eamon?"

"I always told Maric you were unfit to wear your crown," Eamon barked. "Not of the bloodline of our ancestors. You have no honour, you thief, you coward."

"I'll take that as a yes," Loghain said, standing. "One more thing, on a personal note. If you ever try to use my daughter or even Alistair as a pawn again, I will utterly destroy you."

Loghain left, trying not to feel too satisfied in Eamon's look of utter panic.

***

Loghain was mostly alone in the Warden compound for a week, but he would get the odd raven from his two teams. Tabris and Cousland were sending ahead several Dalish warriors led by an apparently very angry young woman from the Mahariel clan. Tabris as well had contacted a few of her mother's old friends and veterans of the Night Elves were emerging, sending Loghain promises of service if they were needed. Loghain was touched that so many of his men and women had remembered him so fondly. No matter what happened next, the Alienages of Ferelden stood behind the Grey Wardens. 

The Orleasians were sending a handful of men, but no more. Loghain still didn't entirely trust them, but knowing he could fight four men singlehandedly, he agreed to exactly four entering the country. They would arrive within the month. 

Loghain spent this time reviewing all the papers sent to him and Duncan's journal. Any piece of information that might make the difference in this war. 

Anora visited him only once in that time period. Things were still unsettled among the nobility with both Amaranthine and Gwaren unruled and Fergus still not sworn into Highever after Howe's mysterious rise and fall into power. Her own position was still uncertain as Cailan refused to confide in either of them. Loghain despised himself for getting involved in the first place. Politics was a dishonest game. If his daughter wasn't the Queen of Ferelden, he most likely would have just conscripted them all and laughed. 

Alistair would disagree, thinking the Order a privilege. Maker, how Eamon had manipulated that poor boy into the perfect martyr.  
Loghain hated the quiet of the compound but it slowly filled with allies as his Wardens grew more and more successful. Representatives from cities across the country filtered in, as well as new recruits, and soldiers from different factions. The bitter young Mahariel girl was helping him relearn archery. He felt...well, more like himself than he had in a very long time.

***

Loghain could feel the Archdemon stirring. The Orleasian Wardens had warned him about this. He never thought he'd feel companionship with them, but knowing they all suffered the same dark dreams made him feel softer to them. The four spoke to him in respect, although they had all served longer than he had. At times he wanted to treat them as his peers, but he remembered the advice he had given to Alistair: _Be careful who you trust._

Tabris and Cousland returned to the Capitol first, full of stories of the Dalish. Loghain grinned upon their return, feeling a bit more at peace even though they warned the darkspawn were growing ready to strike. Ferelden was ready too.

Yet a few days after their return, he received word from Redcliffe. The Aeducan army was on its way to Denerim, but the Grey Wardens had not been heard from since they had reached the Tower of Magi. Rumour was that the Circle was being annulled after blood mages emerging from the ranks.

Loghain tried to reassure himself. He had sent a Templar and a dwarf. Both of them would be resistant against any sort of magic. Loghain's first instinct was to go and rescue them, but he would be ill equipped to deal with the situation. He could only wait and see what happened next.

***

When Loghain heard that Brosca and Alistair had returned to Denerim, he rushed to the entrance of the their stronghold, Alistair's dog chasing behind him. He saw Brosca first and the dwarf grinned, waving. The Qunari almost instantly disappeared from view as Tabris raced passed Loghain and tackled her mate. Cousland introduced himself to a young elven man who had joined them and Brosca had snuck off with the former sister.

Then Loghain saw Alistair and the Teryn breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You're alright?" Loghain said, holding him at arm's length.

"I'm fine, Dad," Alistair reassured.

The other Wardens turned to look at him. Alistair blushed deeply. Loghain laughed and affectionately clapped him on the back. 

"Tonight, we feast together as comrades in arms," Loghain announced, "and tomorrow, we will find this Archdemon and we shall slay it dead!"

The room cheered and Loghain led Alistair away. "Tell me of your travels, son."

***

In the end, the Archdemon came to them. But they were ready. Ferelden fought and bled as one. Riordan of the Orleasian Wardens gave his life to protect the rest, striking the final blow. Loghain himself carried his body down from Fort Drakon and when it came time to bring him to the pyre, he was the one who laid Riordan's body down. He took care of his men, even in death.

They had been lucky to lose so few from their forces. Those pledged to the Wardens slowly made their way back to their own lands. Those of the Order however were to move to Amaranthine and rule the Arling in repayment for their efforts during the war. Loghain would go with them though he requested that Alistair, being actually the most Senior Warden, would hold the throne as his own. 

There were some who worried about Alistair's claim for the crown of Ferelden, but these fears were set aside when Cailan and Anora announced that they were expecting their first child. All talks of a marriage to the Empress faded away.

Before leaving for Amaranthine, Cailan offered Loghain his lands and title again, insisting that he no longer had need to be part of the Order. Loghain declined in the end. He could not have been there for Alistair as a child, but he could be there for him as he took his place as Arl. He would always be Anora's father, but now he could finally be Alistair's.

 

_Also, imagine this with Loghain and Alistair, because I certainly did:_

 


End file.
